Are you ticklish?
by minren
Summary: The only right answer when you were asked "Are you ticklish?" is "Do you wanna die?" BUT if the threat didn't work, you're doom.


**YO! what's up? :3 Here's another story that I made. Hope you like it~**

**English is not my native language, so forgive me for grammar error/s that you will notice :p**

**Disclaimer: You already know who owns Fairy Tail right? All owned by Hiro Mashima ^.^/**

* * *

**Are you Ticklish?**

"I'm warning you. Don't come near me." Lucy says to her fire dragon slayer boyfriend.

Lucy is standing few feet away from Natsu. One arm stretchs forward, hand open, palm facing towards Natsu signifying him to stop. Every Natsu's forward step equals to Lucy's two steps backwards.

"Come on Luce! Stop being boring." Natsu says with a grin. Both arms forward, trying to catch Lucy's arms or wrist.

"I am not! And you are being unreasonable."

"But this is fun~"

With that, Natsu moves swiftly grabbing Lucy's wrist. Trying her best to get free, Lucy lost her balance and falls down on the floor dragging Natsu with her. "Catch 'ya." Natsu says with the grin still plastered on his face. "Oh no." Lucy says as she starts struggling under Natsu's weight and hold.

"Ne Luce, are you ticklish?" The look on his celestial spirit mage girlfriend shows panic, fear and terror. But before Natsu is able to get an answer, Lucy uses her full strength to free herself from him. Once free, she doesn't take another second to stand and run away. Natsu is just laughing at her girlfriend's actions, too many escapes for one question. He definitely wants to tickle her, to hear her laugh and to see her facial reaction. Then he continues with his chase.

While Lucy is having her escape, she sees Levi walking inside the guild. For some reason, she went for Levi to seek help.

"Levi-chan! Hide me from Natsu!" the frantic voice of hers catches Levi's attention.

"Oh Lu-chan" Levi waves her hand to Lucy. Seeing her looks, Levi raises her brows.

"Levi-chan" Lucy made her way to the Solid script mage. "Do you know the feeling of being tickled to death?"

Levi just looks at her puzzled. Then Levi starts to nod slightly as she understands the meaning of her friend's words.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~" Natsu teasingly calls his girlfriend. Levi then takes a look at Natsu, then back to Lucy, then back again to Natsu.

In that moment, Levi realizes that if she ever gets involve with this one sided tickle fight, an eminent danger will come her way.

"Uhm Lu-chan, you know..uhm...I have to... ahh..." Levi trails off as she's thinking of a reason to excuse herself. Looking at the mission board, Levi sees Gajeel and Lily standing nearby while they are discussing which mission they want to do. "Them! I... I really want to, uhm, go into a... uhm, mission! Right! Mission, that's it! I wanna go into a mission with them." pointing the Iron dragon slayer and his exceed.

Lucy drops her jaw. "Since when do you want to go into mission with them? Levi-chan, think of a better excuse." a sweat drops from Lucy's temple.

"Since I..." Levi is having a hard time to lie, she really hates lying to Lucy but she knows she has to find her way out "since... Sorry Lu-chan~" is all Levi can say as she takes fast walk towards Gajeel and Lily, trying her best not to get invovle for the tickle fight.

"Levi-chan" Lucy whines at her friend.

"Sorry Lu-chan" Levi says again while looking back at Lucy. She then suddenly stops and walks back to Lucy to whisper 'good luck' and the solid script mage hastily makes her way to the two mentioned dragon slayer and exceed.

Lucy is totally shock. If her friend is afraid to help her against Natsu's tickles, moreover she is. She really hates the feeling of being tickled.

"Lucy" Natsu's getting her attention.

Snapping back to her dreadful situation, she looks back to Natsu just to see him playing his fingers with a devilish grin on.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Lucy screams as she makes her another escape. This time, she sees Gray. She then finds herself going in his direction.

Natsu, on the other hand, just laugh hysterically. He's sure having fun with this game.

Lucy runs while approaching Gray. With a good distance from him, Lucy grabs Gray' arms to decelerate her speed. Gray is slightly gets drag by Lucy, due from the force of her running. She then hides behind Gray clutching both of his sleeves from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing Lucy?" Gray asks as the celestial spirit mage uses him as shield from Natsu.

"Gray, you've been having fights with Natsu right? Why don't you spend this day fighting with him 'till dark?" Lucy suggests. She will try everything just to avoid being tickled.

"Hey! I'm not interested in fighting him today!" Natsu interrupts as he is now facing Gray. Not letting Gray to respond to Lucy. "There's other thing interesting doing than that."

Natsu attempts to reach Lucy's right arm but Lucy moves Gray to the right to avoid Natsu's hand. This action continues for couple of times before Gray says "You two, count me out in your game. Okay?"

Then Gray removes Lucy's tight grip on his sleeves and faces her. "But Natsu will tickle me to death." pleadingly says by the celestial spirit mage.

At that moment, Natsu makes another attempt to snatch Lucy's hand not minding Gray standing in the middle. Since Gray is able to anticipate this move from Natsu, Gray simply steps side way to block his hand.

"Hey Ice brain." Natsu protests.

"How can you say that this flame head will tickle you to death?" Gray argues with Lucy, ignoring Natsu's protest.

Lucy just stares at Gray's bored face. Slightly tilting her head sideways, she sees the smirk on Natsu's face.

"Because..."

"Instead of running away and hiding for the whole day, why not you play with him?" Gray cuts her off and then smiles a little. "Right Natsu?" continues Gray and he grabs Lucy's wrist while he turns his head towards Natsu, waiting for him to agree.

"Damn right Ice princess" Natsu answers behind the Ice make mage.

Gray only chuckles in response.

"What the... Gray you!" Leaving Lucy with no way to escape.

"Flame head, you owe me okay? Here's your Luce." Gray says as he gives Lucy to Natsu and walks out, leaving the couple.

"Sure thing Ice brain." Natsu agrees with Gray.

Natsu then wraps his arms around the slim waist of his girlfriend. Lucy's back on him.

"Hey Luce, you tried to escape me three times."

"Three? But I only went to two people to escape from you." Lucy reasons with a pout. But Lucy is smart enough not to correct that she tried to escape Natsu for four times. Her body is leaning on the right side of Natsu, her head tilted left to have a look of her boyfriend.

"And it means three whole minutes of tickling you." Natsu says while smelling the sweet scent of Lucy.

'Three whole minutes? In Mavis name! It would definitely kill me' Lucy's thoughts while her mouth gaps open. But before she manages to articulate her thoughts, she feels Natsu's left hand moving to her side and he starts tickling her.

Lucy's loud laughter can be heard up to the second floor of the guild.

"Na-natsuuuuuuu!" trying her best to struggle with his tighter hold, but she's only able to turn her body around facing Natsu.

Lucy's face shows nothing but laughter. Her eyes close shut. Both of her hands are trying to remove Natsu's hand on her side but she fails. She's bouncing a little due to excessive tickling. Her knees feels weak and suddenly she falls down on the floor. Natsu coming down with her.

"Oh no Luce, we're not done yet" Natsu stands on his knees while Lucy is lying on her back. Then Natsu moves one knee to the other side of Lucy and slightly lowers himself but not putting too much weight on Lucy's body as he pins her down while Lucy puts her both hands on Natsu's chest to pushing him away.

Panting heavily, Lucy pouts. "But..." Not waiting for her to finish talking, Natsu's tickle attack restarts. Lucy attempts not to laugh, but being so ticklish, she burst out laughing in the end. Curling on her side into ball, she hits Natsu's well built chest with her elbow.

"My Luce is fighting back I see."

"No! Hahahahaha! I-i'm n-not" she burst out laughing again. She's wiggling and slithering under Natsu as he continues the tickling. He also laughs seeing Lucy's reactions and her attempts to stop him.

Natsu tickles Lucy's side. It is one of her tickle spots. Then he moves his right hand to tickle her neck which he earns louder laugh from his girlfriend. He also attacks Lucy's armpit and back to her sides.

Then, Natsu swiftly turns around while still pinning her down. Lucy is breathless. Her eyes start to water up and her stomach muscles aches. She jerks away to every tickle attack that Natsu makes. If only tickle could kill, she definitely dead long before. Then Natsu reaches for her left foot and he starts tickling the sole of her foot. Lucy is flabbergast with the sudden attack on her foot. The celestial spirit mage is kicking like a madman to get off her boyfriend but Natsu secures his elbow on her legs to restrain her from moving. She sits up, trying to reach Natsu's arm and pull it off from her foot but she fails and falls back on the floor. She can't do anything but to laugh. Then Natsu attacks Lucy's other foot.

When Natsu stops momentarily to smile at her, Lucy takes the time to catch her breath since she's almost out of oxygen. Her effort to sit up is stopped by Natsu's another tickling attack on her both sides as Natsu turns back facing her again.

"B-breathe!" Lucy is doing her best to speak out the words. She really does need to take a break and really catch her breath.

Then Natsu finally stops. Eyes still close, catching her breath, hands clutching her stomach, hair's a total mess, Lucy grabs Natsu's both hand.

"You Natsu Dragneel!" she hisses.

"Yes Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu replies while grinning widely.

"I'll get you back!" Lucy threats as her breathing backs to normal.

"I love you!" then Natsu leans down to kiss his celestial spirit mage. Lucy, in the other hand, is dumbfounded by his fire dragon slayer's sweet act. She doesn't know if she should get irritated or just be thankful having him as his boyfriend.

She starts melting with his kiss. She knows that Natsu smiles while kissing her. She then starts kissing him back.

Natsu's happy that she's kissing him back. He fears that Lucy might get angry with him tickling her. It turns out, she's not. And he's thankful that Lucy is the one he falls in love with.

The two are lost in they own world until a voice bring them back to reality.

"Natsu, Lucy. You guys get a room."

"You are just envious of them Cana!"

"Bet you're right, Mira." Cana smile mischievously "Since my man is not around." she adds.

Then Mira and Cana both laugh ignoring the couple on the floor.

Natsu and Lucy watched and heard the whole conversation. Both still on the floor.

"Looks like we're not the only couple here." Lucy looks back at him with a smile.

Leaning down, "Seems like it." just before kissing her again.

Suddenly, Natsu jerks away. "You naughty girl." and he smiles. Lucy just bites Natsu's lower lips.

"I love you too Natsu!" then Lucy sticks her tongue out.

As both are now in sitting position, Lucy tickles Natsu just to get revenge but to her dismay, Natsu doesn't even flinch a bit. "You're not fair!" She pouts.

Natsu only chuckles, and then he stands up dragging her along. "Don't worry Luce, I still love you even if you cannot tickle me." enveloping her in his bear hug.

"Natsu," she smiles and tip toes to kiss Natsu's cheek. "Don't worry Natsu, I still love you even if you almost tickled me to death."

"Wait, Tickle you to death? You keep saying that." Natsu chuckles as he drags her along to the bar stand.

"You know Natsu, I really don't like the feeling of being tickled. The breathlessness, the panic and the non-stop laughing." Lucy is still reasoning out even though Natsu is done tickling her.

"But Luce, I only did that 'coz I wanna make you smile. "

Lucy just stares at him. Wondering why would Natsu say such words. She doesn't interrupt him, waiting for her fire dragon slayer boyfriend to continue.

"Luce," Natsu's making sure that Lucy's attention is with him. He's eyes looking directly at hers. Somehow, this conversation is making Lucy's heart to beat fast. "I know you've been through a lot. Many sad things happened. I really hate seeing you suffering, seeing you crying. I will do everything to always put a smile into your face. Don't forget that Luce."

Moved and touched with the promise, Lucy slowly and unconsciously forms a smile with her lips while still staring at Natsu. She then tightly hugs him. "Natsu..." They stay in that position for awhile before deciding to go and grab lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Luce, how about tickle torture next time?"

* * *

**This idea popped out in my head while watching this korean variety show where the "hunter" tickled the "grasshopper". Hahaha! those are their nicknames in that show~ :3**

**I tried to make this story a little fluffy but I'm not sure if I succeeded. /3**

**So, is this time to kill me now? I would like to ask for review but this story feels like crap that I think it doesn't need to be reviewed XD so probably I'll just kill my self now~ XD**

**The fact that you're reading my notes means you've read the story, and I would like to say thank you for that~ ^.^**


End file.
